violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Jorge Blanco
Jorge Gabriel Blanco Güereña, (born December 19, 1991) is a Mexican singer, dancer and actor. He was born in Guadalajara (Jalisco), Mexico. He portrayed Leon Vargas on the Disney Channel Original Series Violetta. He also appeared on the Mexican version of High School Musical called High School Musical: El Desafío. Life and Career He began his television career in 2007 when he participated in the reality show High School Musical: La Selección which allowed him to participate in a spin-off movie of the successful U.S. High School Musical. Despite not winning the program, Blanco gives his voice to the album of the program, takes part in the movie High School Musical: El Desafío playing the character of Jorge and participates in the tour of the movie and the program between 2007 and 2008. In the film, he plays the best friend of the protagonist Cristóbal Rodríguez (Cristobal Orellana), which is published in 2008 in Mexico and the following year in Italy. In 2010, he appeared in the tenth episode of the miniseries Highway: Rodando la Aventura in 2011 and he's one of the protagonists of the first season of the television series Cuando toca la campana (When the Bell Rings). He also shot some music videos such as "Es el momento" and "A Celebrar" for the series. In May of the same year, he traveled to the U.S. to participate in the Disney's Friends for Change Games in the yellow team to help the charity UNICEF, which he is an ambassador for. He also participated in the music video for the song "We Can Change the World" which is sung by Bridgit Mendler for Disney's Friends for Change. Due to the filming of the TV series Violetta, he participated in only four episodes of the second season of the TV series Cuando toca la campana (As the Bell Rings). Filmography Awards and Nominations External Links * * * * Trivia *He's an ambassador of Disney Amigos por el Mundo (the Latin version of Disney Friends for Change) as well as his fiancée, Stephie Camarena.Blog entry about Jorge Blanco being in Disney Friends for Change *His girlfriend in real life is Stephie Camarena, who is a singer and actress. Both have participated in High School Musical: La Selección, and later in Cuando Toca La Campana, the Latin American version of As The Bell Rings. They have been dating since 2007, and Jorge revealed that they got engaged on 26/08/16.Jorge answering several questions about his life *He has two nieces: One called Raphita, and one called Valérie. Raphita is also his goddaughter.Video of Jorge and his goddaughter Jorge's video about meeting his niece. * His zodiacal sign is Sagittarius. *His fans are called "Jorgistas". *In 2010, he had a brief role in the TV series Highway: Rodando La Aventura.Video featuring Jorge in Highway: Rodando La Aventura *In 2011, he traveled to the U.S. to participate on the Disney Channel Games (now Disney Friends For Change Games). He was in the yellow team and he was competing for the UNICEF foundation. He represented Mexico and he also appeared in the music video for the song "We Can Change The World" by Bridgit Mendler.List from all the Yellow team members from the Disney Channel Games *He is 6 feet tall.Fans answering a question about Jorge's height *His surname, Blanco, means "white" in English. *He was born in Guadalajara, which is the second largest city in Mexico. *He was in a wheelchair for a week after he sprained his ankle on the Violetta en Vivo tour. Blog about Jorge's injury *He once went to Disneyland Paris with some of the other cast members from Violetta. News article about the cast's trip to Disneyland *The name Jorge means 'farmer'.Meaning of Jorge *He is very good at beatboxing. *He started to play the guitar when he was 8 years old and he started to sing when he was 11 years old. Violetta in Concert: The Family *He and Mercedes made a cake together for Candelaria's birthday. Cande's birthday *He can speak English, as shown in several episodes from Violetta. *He doesn't like his character, Leon Vargas. *His best friend on the set of Violetta is Ruggero Pasquarelli. *He and Ruggero Pasquarelli make Vines together a lot. *Martina Stoessel nominated him for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. Tini doing the Ice Bucket Challenge. *He likes football, and he supports the Spanish club Real Madrid and the Mexico national team. Jorge wearing a Real Madrid jersey.Jorge's tweet about Mexico's World Cup campaign. *He, Ruggero Pasquarelli and Stephie Camarena went to see one of One Direction's Where We Are concerts in Buenos Aires. Jorge and Ruggero at a 1D concert. *He really likes the band Maroon 5, and he covered their song "She Will Be Loved" in April 2014. Jorge singing "She Will Be Loved". *He and Martina Stoessel covered Jesse & Joy's song "Corre" at Martina's "Juntada Tinista" concert. Jorge and Martina singing "Corre". *He was the second Violetta cast member to reach 1 million followers on Twitter, the first being Martina Stoessel. *On April 1, 2015, he launched his YouTube channel, where he posts videos every Friday.Jorge's YouTube channel *In February 2016, Jorge signed with the Disney-owned record label Hollywood Records, the same label that Martina Stoessel is signed with.Jorge signing with Hollywood Records *He went to the American Music Awards on November 20, 2016.https://twitter.com/JorgeBlancoG/status/800485333116669952 Gallery References Category:Cast Category:Male Cast Category:Main Cast